Fanon:Villain Factory
Villain Factory is a mission in a Fanon Hero Factory story written by Prince Of Magma in which Infurno and Von Nebula create a second Hero Factory, dubbed Villain Factory. Chapter 1, The Second Factory "Hey! Watch it you fool!" shouted Splitface to an Infurno Drone, "That core chamber coulda hit our head!" The Drone simply continued to turn the dangling Core Chamber on the crane. "Ugh, I despise those mindless oafs," said villain Agatha Glacee, "They do litterally just what they were programmed to do." "I hear ya, sister," replied Splitface. "DON'T. CALL. ME. SISTER!!!!!!" she screamed, and returned to her partner, Burnout, who promptly punched Splitface in his (Splitface, geddit?). Just a mile away, there was a near-complete, black, fin shaped structure. Standing at the red glass door were two beings, one with the head of a bird, and the other one with an insectoid mask. "I hope the Core Chamber does not use actual Quaza, Infurno." said the one with the insect mask. "Why would I use the power-source of my archenemy?" replied the bird-headed being, "besides, Red Quaza is self-regenerating, how did you think my drones nearly completed the Factory in one day?" "It matters not, but if a hero were to infil-" "NO!" said Infurno, his red feathers turning crimson, "No Hero will ever make it inside! DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVEEEEEEEER!!!! Chapter 2, Gustt "Hey Furno," said Breez, holding up two Shapecores, "Should I wear my green and crimson armour, or my green and white armour?" "Well if you ask me," replied Furno, switching from his 1.0 armour to his 2.0, "I think that you're 2.0 armour is fine for our date tonight." "Nah, I'm takin' the white and green." She said, inserting the Shapecore. "GUYS! GUESS WHAT!!!! Oh, my bad..." said Surge, bursting into the room. "It's alright, Surge," said Breez, "continue." "Well," continued Surge, "I was just by the exit to the assembly tower, and I saw YOU Breez! Except, it wasn't you, of course, this one was emerald, and had a blue core." "okay," replied Breez, "what about her?" " Well, she really liked me, I really liked her, and then she asked me on a DATE!!!!" "H-Hey, That's great Surge! But why're you telling us?" said Furno. "well, I was wondering if we could tag along with you, y'know, a double-date?" "Sure," said Breez, creating a crimson necklace for herself, "why not?" She soon found out why not. Gustt, the new Hero, not knowledgeable of her strength and abilities, on the way to the restaurant, accidentally triggered a Core Blast, destroying the Hero Pod, but, thankfully, inadverdently created a tornado that carried them the remaining 5 miles, but unfortunately caused some damage to the nearby auto-pods. When she took a sip of the water, her circuits malfunctioned and she let loose a burst of wind energy. After that, they left, Breez saying it was the worst date ever, but Surge still said it was his best, likely because he never went on a date before. Chapter 3, Core-upted That night,every Hero except Gustt was asleep. Being a new and curious Hero, she couldn't help but explore the Factory. When she was just about to hack Zib's computer, (don't ask why, just roll with it) a small, green egg-like object came floating out of a Chimney-Vent (Zib's idea, don't ask.). "Natasha Gustt," said a female voice from inside the egg, "You have suffered much, and nearly lost your love, accept the power of the Purity, and you may have all that you want, and all that you will want." "Well," said Gustt, "I thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink.......... I accept the power of the Purity!" With that, the egg turned to gas, and inserted itself into Gustt through her core, turning it emerald. "I am, Gussstt." , she said in voice that did not belong to her. Across the factory, her blue (Powr) and white (Freezer) Construction-Mates, (what you would call family members) who had also had horrid first dates, had two more eggs materialize in front of them, which (in sync) said the exact same thing as the green egg (in male voices, of course,) and, (in sync) the Heroes said the same thing as Gustt, also absorbing the eggs. And were immediately teleported to the V-Fac construction site along with Gustt. They rematerielized in front of Infurno, kneeling. "Welcome," said Infurno, "My new Villains, Muahahah, AAAH-HAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! PS: Don't ask about the evil laugh, it's dramatic license. Category:Hero Factory Category:User:Prince Of Magma Category:Stories Under Construction Category:Infurno Category:Von Nebula Category:Furno Category:Fanon